During the treatment of patients, it is frequently necessary to move the patient table such that the treating physician is positioned optimally in respect of the patient. It is also necessary in the case of other superstructural parts such as for instance (3D) ceiling stands for an x-ray tube or an x-ray detector for the physician or the x-ray assistant for instance to be able to perform optimum adjustments as fast as possible by means of few hand movements. On the other hand however, the patient must be prevented from influencing the moveable components on his/her part, be this by accidental unintentional movements or deliberately. For this reason, the movement of moveable components in the field of medical apparatuses, in other words medical superstructural parts, frames and devices, is frequently blocked. A switch, for instance a foot switch, must be actuated by the treating physician so as to release the blockage. The actuation of the switch distracts the physician from his/her treating task, and is unergonomic and time-consuming.